Codename: BETA
by Aeron Thana
Summary: Yue Helios here again! Set during season 1, takes place after the video game, when (video game spoiler alert!) Leo beats Vlad, who is destroyed. Yet, he comes back, with a warning. Something evil is coming. The Battle Brawlers already have enough on their hands, dealing with Masquerade, Hal-G, and Naga. It's time for a new group to step up. Let the battles commence! Over and out!
1. Introduction and Note

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers:**

**Codename: BETA**

* * *

**NOTE:** This is Aeron. This is my account, and Yue wanted to post a story. Bad grammar may slip through when I'm revising. Yue hates the shift key.

* * *

**Evil OCs Needed**

* * *

**OC Guide.**

These OCs might just end up being lackeys, like Masquerade, if that's okay with you guys. I need some seriously awesome bad guys, k? Potassium to you too! Get it? K, potassium? No? -_-

* * *

_**OC Form**_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Attribute:

Guardian Bakugan:

Appearance:

Personality:

Other:


	2. Chapter 1: Destiny's Calling

Chpt 1: Destiny's Calling

* * *

**Kaiyo's POV**

I was walking down a long hallway. It was really dark, and I didn't know where I was. But there was a door at the end of the corridor. I opened it. A person sat behind a desk, that had a Pyrus bakugan perched on it. He had short black hair, was wearing a giant cape that had some kinda weird shoulder pads, and had bandages covering his eyes.

"I am Jiga o Kaeru." He said. "The bakugan will be mine!" The "Jiga o Kaeru" guy started to laugh insanely. Then, he picked up the Pyrus bakugan and threw it at me. It caught fire and was aimed straight for my face.

* * *

"Aiya!" I sat up in a cold sweat. I swear I could hear that guy still laughing, and feel the heat coming off that bakugan as it burned my face. I bet I looked terrible, pale skin, messy hair, bags underneath my eyes. My phone was ringing. I glanced at the clock. it was only 10:00 AM. Who would be calling me this early on a weekend? During summer vacation too. I fell out of bed and grabbed the phone.

"Hullo?" I mumbled weakly, still really sleepy.

"Where are you? You're supposed to meet me here at the park at 10:05 for a battle!" I knew that voice way too well. dang it Marduk, why? At 10:00 AM, Saturday, June 24, he expected me to battle him.

"I was? Darn."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get your butt moving!" he shouted into the phone, then hung up. Yup, that's my rival. Isn't he considerate? I suppose rivals are supposed to be like that. I tugged on my clothes, tied my extremely long white hair, brushed my teeth, and grabbed my bakugan stuff. Okay, maybe I should explain the white hair. It happened April 1, this year as an April Fool's joke, and involved permanent permanent-it'll-be-there-forever hair dye, two glass eyeballs, three bakugan, all my friends, and a insane squirrel. Please, just don't ask.

"Where are we going?" asked Omega Leonidas, my guardian bakugan.

"The park." I responded.

* * *

I met up with Marduk by the fountain where I first met Leo. If I remember correctly, he knocked me into the fountain by accident. then thought I was a boy. Why does that always happen?

"You're late." Marduk appeared right behind me, and scared half my wits out of my brain. Again.

"Don't do that!" I said.

"What, I can't breathe?" he asked.

"You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes. His only visible crimson eye sparkled sneakily.

"Dukey!" The both of us whipped around to find...Vegas Taka, and her Aquos bakugan, Sunami. Vegas is one of those crazy rabid fangirls that will bite your head off if you even get within a ten foot radius of some guy she likes. She strut towards Marduk, who looked as if he wanted to die, right there. Vegas threw her arms around him and glared at me.

"Who are you?" she whined.

"Who am I..." I sang. "2-4-6-0-1!"

"No really, who are you?" she seethed.

"Kaiyo 'The Gamer' Takarin." I responded. "nice ta meetcha."

"I challenge you to a brawl." she said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked

"Over Dukey." she said. I nearly gagged on the air I was breathing.

"Dukey?" I laughed, choked, and glanced at Marduk who was mouthing the words, _don't let her win_. "That's a pretty stupid reason, but sure, why not? I'm in the mood for a big battle. Don't disappoint me!"

* * *

"Bakugan Field Open!" We opened the field and time stopped.

"Gate Card Set!" Both of us threw our gate cards.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Vegas threw her bakugan. "Aquos Juggernoid, Stand!" It landed on her card.

"Bakugan Brawl!" I yelled, tossing my bakugan. "Haos Monarus, Stand!"

* * *

_Aquos Juggernoid: 240Gs_

_Haos Monarus: 300Gs_

* * *

"Ability activate!" Vegas screamed. "Depth Tornado!"

_Aquos Juggernoid: 440Gs_

_Haos Monarus: 300Gs_

* * *

"Ability Activate!" I yelled. "The Glow!"

_Aquos Juggernoid: 440Gs_

_Haos Monarus: 440Gs_

* * *

"Ability Activate! Water Slap!"

_Aquos Juggernoid: 540Gs_

_Haos Monarus: 440Gs_

* * *

"Abililty Activate! Flash!"

_Aquos Juggernoid: 440Gs_

_Haos Monarus: 550Gs_

* * *

"Gate Card Open!" Vegas waved her hand, and the card opened. "Juggernoid character card!"

_Aquos Juggernoid: 640Gs_

_Haos Monarus: 550Gs_

* * *

"Ability Card Activate!" I held up a card. "Haos Swap!"

_Aquos Juggernoid: 550Gs_

_Haos Monarus: 640Gs_

"What? My Juggernoid's G-power level switched!" Vegas whined. I smirked.

"That's 'cause my Haos Swap card switched the G-power levels." I laughed. "I believe I win this one."

Monarus released some kinda sparkly powder thing that hit the Juggernoid and made it slump to the the ground. The power of butterflies.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Vegas threw another bakugan onto my Gate Card. "Aquos Terrorclaw, Stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" I pitched another bakugan also. "Haos Siege, stand!"

* * *

_Aquos Terrorclaw: 350Gs_

_Haos Siege: 390Gs_

* * *

"Ability Activate! Light Spear!" I activated the ability.

_Aquos Terrorclaw: 350Gs_

_Haos Siege: 590Gs_

* * *

"Ability Activate! Water Spiral!"

_Aquos Terrorclaw: 450Gs_

_Haos Siege: 590Gs_

* * *

"Ability Card Activate!" I yelled. "Prevention!" My bakugan flew into my hand, while Vegas' bakugan landed on the floor by her feet.

"Wha...how?" She stuttered.

"Prevention skips the battle and lets the bakugan with the highest G-power win the battle."

"Gate Card Set!" Both of us threw gate cards.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Vegas sent her Aquos Sunami onto my gate card. Perfecto.

"Bakugan Brawl!" I threw Leo. "Haos Omega Leonidas, Stand!"

* * *

_Aquos Sunami: 500Gs_

_Haos Omega Leonidas: 900Gs_ (A/N: okay, the 900Gs is no joke. i actually achieved that much G-power in the video game, but i can't get any more, now that Leo is at Max. Level.)

* * *

"Ability Activate! Tsunami Wave!"

_Aquos Sunami: 600Gs_

_Haos Omega Leonidas: 900Gs_

* * *

"Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster!"

_Aquos Sunami: 600Gs_

_Haos Omega Leonidas: 1100Gs_

* * *

"Wha...That's impossible!" yelled Vegas. I smirked.

"There's more." I said. "Gate Card Open! Omega Leonidas character card!"

_Aquos Sunami: 600Gs_

_Haos Omega Leonidas: 1500Gs_

* * *

"Ability Activate!" I continued. "Omega Eraser!"

_Aquos Sunami: 600Gs_

_Haos Omega Leonidas: 1700Gs_

* * *

"Let's finish this." I said. "Ability Activate! Sigma Destroyer!"

_Aquos Sunami: 600Gs_

_Haos Omega Leonidas: 1900Gs_

Leo smashed Sunami with the force of an earthquake (which I find rather ironic due to the fact that one of my friend's abilities involve earthquakes. you know the Wardington City earthquake of 2013? that was him), and it was over.

Time started to move again.

"How was it?" Marduk asked.

"Great." I responded. "I am very disappointed." Vegas stalked away, claiming she would be back.

The sky started flashing. Bright lights were blinking.

"What the..." Marduk started to say. Then a dark ball flew out of nowhere and hit him straight in the face. Marduk yelled a few choice words he wasn't supposed to say, then fell into the fountain. I couldn't help but laugh, he looked hilarious. The feathers on his mask drooped.

"Pfftt... ha ha!" I snorted. Then I gazed closely at the thing that smacked my friend/rival upside the head and sent him crashing into the fountain.

"V-vladitor?" Marduk's mouth dropped open. Unfortunately, Leo and I followed suit.

"I thought..."

"No way...!" If bakugan could look surprised in ball form, Leo would have.

"On it's way!" Vlad panted.

"What?" Leo asked. "What's on it's way?" Vlad turned towards him.

"You mean you haven't felt it?" he questioned.

"Well, yes, but..."

"Then you should have been able to foresee it!"

"Excuse me," i interrupted. "but what in the blazes are you talking about!?"

"Us, i suppose." both Marduk and i turned around rapidly.

There were two people. the one that had spoken, a girl, reminded me a bit like Marucho. the other one had his arms folded and eyes closed, sorta like Shun.

"I'm Fern. This is Zero. We challenge you two to a brawl!" The girl, Fern, exclaimed. Marduk raised his eyebrows. Well, his visible eyebrow went up. I'm not so sure about the other one, as I couldn't see it.

"You two?" he scoffed. "Number one. I work alone. Number two. This is gonna be so easy."

"Dude." I said. "Number one. Lose the attitude. Number two. Never, I mean, never, underestimate the opponent." Marduk scowled.

"Fine."

"Bakugan field, open!"

* * *

Yue: how wazzat for my first bakugan fanfic?!

Aeron: complete trash.

Yue: WHAT?

Aeron: i'm joking, sheesh!

* * *

This is Aeron as Yue's beta reader. She's already working on chapter 2.

No more OCs, too. Some of you guys are going to be exchanged onto "the Dark Side" being we have too much on one side and too little on the other.


End file.
